Detalles
by dark Rachel
Summary: Dicen que las grandes historias comienzan con los detalles más pequeños, y Astoria comprobó hace mucho tiempo que no hay verdad más grande que esa. FEMSLASH.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.

**N/A: **Regalito navideño para **Sabaku no Akelos**. Ha sido algo doloroso, ya sabéis que soy Ginny/Astoria y, bueno, el Astoria/Pansy no lo suelo ver con muy buenos ojos, peeeeero a ella le gusta la pareja y al final no ha estado tan mal. (Aunque Astoria siga perteneciendo única y exclusivamente a cierta pelirroja, coff). Espero que te guste, Akelos, y que os guste a vosotros :) Los comentarios son bienvenidos.

* * *

**Detalles**

Dicen que las grandes historias comienzan en los pequeños detalles, en pequeñas acciones del día a día que, de repente, lo cambian todo. Comenzar a comprar el pan en otra tienda o cambiar la escoba por la red flu, quizás empezar a ir a los partidos de tu equipo de quidditch favorito o cambiar de perfume. Son pequeños detalles que pueden hacer que toda tu vida de un vuelco, de arriba abajo, de dentro hacia fuera.

Y Astoria puede jurar que todo eso es cierto. Puede jurar que las más nimias pequeñeces pueden convertirte en una persona completamente diferente. Astoria podría contarte mil historias, mil veces que su vida cambió, en mayor o menor medida, pero sólo hubo una que tenga grabada a fuego de la memoria. Y ese cambio, lleva nombre de mujer.

_Pansy__._

Pansy había sido, durante años, una de esas compañías que preferías evitar. Una chica superficial, posesiva, celosa y algo inestable con la que lo mejor era relacionarse lo menos posible. Ella sólo la conocía por su hermana Daphne. Solía estar con ella y con sus amigos, con ese tal Theodore con el que salía, y con Blaise y Draco. Decían que incluso Millicent la aceptaba en el grupo, lo que no hacía más que sorprenderla.

Pero entonces ocurrió uno de esos pequeños milagros. Un detalle, una chispa que salta en el momento idóneo y quema todo a su paso, dejando el camino libre a algo totalmente nuevo. O quizás no totalmente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que su mundo pareciese cambiar de arriba abajo.

La primera vez que la vio con ojos nuevos, fue poco después de su propia boda con Draco. Pansy había venido a hablar con ella, y lo primero que pensó fue que debía prepararse para una aterradora escena de celos, probablemente con gritos, lágrimas y unas cuantas recriminaciones por haberse colado entre ella y el amor de su vida. Y los dos años que llevaban sin verse no le hicieron pensar que podía haber cambiado porque, sinceramente, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Pansy Parkinson podía cambiar?

Hablaron de cómo habían pasado esos dos años, recordaron unas pocas anécdotas en común de los tiempos en los que aún llevaban el escudo de Slytherin, se lamentaron por su mala situación y tomaron té juntas. Poco antes de salir, se prometieron reencontrarse pronto y, cuando la pequeña de las Greengrass cerró la puerta, aún sorprendida, Draco bajó por las escaleras.

-¿Ésa era Pansy?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Nada en especial.

Y luego las visitas continuaron. Probablemente ninguna de las dos supo por qué. De hecho, Astoria nunca llegó a saber el por qué de su primera visita, pero aquello no importó, porque aquella tarde lo había cambiado _todo_. Durante algún tiempo, abundaron las citas para tomar un té y unas pastas, hablar durante largo rato y, a veces, incluso ir a ver alguna obra de teatro juntas. Daphne, Draco y cualquiera de las personas que habían conocido a Pansy antes de la guerra, antes de que ella tomara su baúl y pusiera tierra de por medio, refugiándose en algún punto de Francia, se sorprendieron del cambio cuando la vieron, y nadie supo a qué se debía. Ella, por su parte, nunca se lo preguntó.

(Claro que Astoria siempre lamentó que no hubiera cambiado tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado. Porque Pansy continuó siendo más cotilla y menos elegante de lo que cabría esperar en una bruja como ella, pero aunque tardó en darse cuenta, también tuvo que conceder que aquello, en el fondo, tenía su encanto).

Pero un día, las cosas cambiaron. Nunca supieron cómo había comenzado, pero de hablar de té y pastas, del embarazo de Astoria y de la fiesta que estaba preparando, pasaron a sentarse juntas en el sofá, más cerca de lo habitual, casi susurrando. Aquella noche Draco no iba a volver a casa y, quién sabe, quizás fue aquello el desencadenante. Quizás por eso, la joven señora Malfoy se cansó de aquello de señora y de su apellido, que había dejado de ser un privilegio y se habiá convertido en lacra, y se inclinó sobre Pansy, lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de retirada y a la vez negándosela por completo al mirarla de aquella forma.

Y la besó.

Primero fue un roce de labios, una prueba, llamar a la puerta de algo que no sabía si le estaba permitido. Pero lo estuvo. Oh, sí, lo estuvo. Casi se sintió como una niña, jugando con aquellos labios, dejando besos cortos, suaves, apenas sensibles. Se inclinó aún más sobre Pansy, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se acercó más, profundizando el beso. Lentamente al principio, más rápido después, saboreando cada segundo. Abrió los labios y coló su lengua entre los de Pansy, colocándose sobre ella. Sintió sus manos en la espalda, acercándola. Sus cuerpos temblaban, uno contra el otro, mientras exploraban, con los ojos cerrados y las manos como únicas guías.

El beso duró eternamente. Y se repitió. A la tarde siguiente y a la siguiente. Y se repitió después de que Pansy le contara sobre aquellos dos años en Francia, sobre Julianne y todo lo que había ocurrido. Se repitió semanas después del nacimiento de Scorpius y después del quinto aniversario de Draco. Los besos en el sofá, lentos, dulces, decadentes y deliciosos, se repitieron hasta la saciedad, durante años. Y, aunque decir que nadie lo supo sería arriesgar demasiado (siempre estuvo segura de que Daphne y Theodore lo sabían tan bien como sus nombres), nunca salió de sus labios una palabra. Era un secreto, una leyenda susurrada a media voz las noches de soledad, un refugio que nunca quisieron perder.

Dicen que las grandes historias comienzan en los pequeños detalles y también dicen que todo lo que empieza, acaba, y sin embargo, Astoria y Pansy podían decir que lo suyo había comenzado con un pequeño detalle, una visita ni esperada ni planeada, pero que nunca, _jamás_, tuvo un final. Porque la realidad fue que nunca, _jamás_, quisieron tener un final.


End file.
